Episode 306.f Bubble Guppies: The Sandlot (Part 6)
Plot Nonny Pirruccello moves to a new neighborhood with his mom and stepdad, and wants to learn to play baseball. The neighborhood baseball guru Gil takes Pirruccello under his wing, and soon he's part of the local baseball buddies. They fall into adventures involving baseball, treehouse sleep-ins, the desirous lifeguard at the local pool, the snooty rival ball team, and the travelling fair. Beyond the fence at the back of the sandlot menaces a legendary ball-eating dog called The Beast, and the kids inevitably must deal with him. Cast (Characters from the real movie) *Nonny as (Scotty Smalls, Narrator) *Gil as (Benjamin Franklin "Benny The Jet" Rodriguez) *Dean as (Hamilton "Ham" Porter) *Michael as (Michael "Squints" Palledorous) *Darius as (Alan "Yeah-Yeah" McClennan) *Goby as (Kenny DeNunez) *Pablo as (Tommy "Repeat" Timmons) *Brett as (Timmy Timmons) *Trevor as (Bertram Grover Weeks) *Mr. Pirruccello as (Bill) *Mrs. Pirruccello as (Scotty's Mom) *Tobias as (Phillps) *Sandy as (Wendy Peffercorn) *Bubble Puppy as (Hercules "The Beast") *Mr. Langoustine as (Mr. Mertle) *Martin as (Babe Ruth) *Crabs , Lobsters , Snails as (Other characters) Information *Genres: Comedy, Drama, Family *Rating; PG for a bit of romance, a bit of violence, some cursing, little use of drugs, and for possible scary scenes *Type of film: Sports comedy, Coming-of-age Trivia *This is based on the 1993 movie "The Sandlot." You can read about it on Wikipedia or IMDb *Oona, Deema, and Molly don't appear because most of the characters are boys. *This story has some fanon characters and some main characters. Story Start of Part 6. (Scene: Sandlot) (All of the boys walk into the sandlot to the fence. They are following Gil. He has on his clothes with a white shirt with his last name Gordon on the back of it.) Nonny (narrating): Only one kid in history had ever attempted what Gil was about to, and he got eaten. So we were worried... real worried... even when Gil brought out the secret weapon: shoes guaranteed to make a kid run faster and jump higher, P.F. Flyers. (Gil has a shoebox and pulls out the shoes and puts them on.) Goby: We can't let him do this, man. (Gil has the shoes on now and stands up. He walks over to the broken car. Nonny follows.) Nonny: Gil, wait. (Gil stops and turns around.) Nonny: It's okay. It was my fault. You don't have to do this. Michael: Yeah. Come on, Gil, man. You don't have to do it. Forget about it. It's like committing suicide, Gil. Don't do it. Brett: Yeah, don't do it, Gil. Pablo: Yeah. Don't do it. It's suicide. Gil (to Nonny): Yeah, I do, Pirruccello. I have to do this. (Gil clims up on the broken car. When he reaches the top of the car he hears Matin's voice in his head from his dream.) Martin (voice in head): Heroes get remembered, but legends never die. Follow your heart, kid, and you'll never go wrong. (He looks back at the others who are worried for him and he gives them a thumbs up. He goes over the fence and jumps into the backyard. He looks around and sees the doghouse and hears breathing from the doghouse. He takes a step forward and a white dog with brown spots comes out of the doghouse. Gil closes his eyes and looks at it. The dog steps closer and spits out the baseball. Gil tries to step forward but the dog barks so he steps back. He fixes his baseball hat, cracks his fingers, shuffles his feet and looks at the baseball. He runs to the baseball, slides on the ground, grabs the baseball and runs. The dog starts to run at him and the chain snaps. Gil hops over the fence.) Gil: Whoa! (The other boys are very happy and they all give Gil pats on his back and shoulders.) The other boys: Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! All right, Gil! (Gil suddenly looks at the fence.) Gil: Oh shit! (The "Beast" hops the fence as well. Gil starts to run away with the dog running after him. The dog past the other boys and they both run out of the sandlot. The other boys watch surprised.) Nonny: Come on! What are we waiting for? Let's get him! (The other boys run out of the sandlot after them.) (Scene: Sidewalk) (Gil runs away with the "Beast" running after him.) (Scene: Movie theater) (There is a movie going on about werewolves.) Woman in movie: A werewolf can be killed only with a silver bullet or a silver knife or a stick with a silver handle. Man in movie: You're insane. (Scene: Sidewalk) (Gil runs away from the dog still. He crashes into a guy on his biker and lands on a car. He gets off and runs away.) Gil: Aah! (The "Beast" hops onto the front of the car and hops over it.) Eldery woman in car: Ohh! (Scene: Movie theater) (The movie is still going on.) Woman in movie: The wolf bit you, didn't he? Man in movie: Yeah, he did. (Scene: Sidewalk) (Gil runs away. He looks back and sees the "Beast" is still there barking as he runs.) (Scene: Movie theater) (The movie is still going on.) Woman in movie: Go now. And heaven help you. (Scene: Sidewalk) (The chase is still going on. Gil is now knocking over trash cans and broken bike parts to try and slow down the dog but the dog just keeps going. He hops over a brick wall and grunts. He runs toward the movie theater. The dog follows after him not too far behind. Gil runs into the movie theater. The "Beast" smashes though one of the glass windows.) (Scene: Sidewalk) (The other boys arrive and see what Gil had pushed over. They all stop and chase their breaths and then run on.) (Scene: Movie theater) (Gil slides under the movie and runs on. The "Beast" runs through the screen as people scream. Gil runs out of the movie theater with the dog following.) (Scene: Park) (There is a picnic festival going on in the park celebrating Founders Day. Gil runs through people. He runs on the atables with the dog following him. People watch with fear. He runs onto a table where 2 chefs have a cake to celebrate.) Gil: Look out! Aah! (Gil jumps over the cake. The "Beast follows as the chefs lift up the cake and let the dog go under. The dog also causes the tall man to become unsteady. The other boys come around the chefs. The chefs go to the table.) Chef: Put it down. Careful, careful. (As Dean comes by, he grabs a part of the frosting on his finger, licks it and runs on.) Tall man: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa! (The chefs both sit down and watch as the tall man falls onto the table and it cuases the cake to fly into the air. The chefs look at each other as the cake splatters onto them both.) (Scene: Pool) (Avi and his other are on the beach. Avi spots the "Beast.") Avi: Mommy, Mommy, look. A doggy! (Some people scream as they see the dog.) Avi: Ooh, a big doggy. (Avi's mother lifts up Avi as Gil and the "Beast" run by. They both run out of the pool area. The other boys stop when they see Gil come out of the pool area.) Gil: Look out! Look out! Look out! Sandlot, sandlot, sandlot! Sandlot! Let's go! (He runs by.) Michael: This way! Sandlot! Shortcut, you guys! Let's go! (They both run in a different direction of Gil and the "Beast.") (Scene: Sandlot) (The boys all arrive at the sandlot. They are all panting from running so much. Gil and the "Beast" are nowhere in sight. Dean looks around.) Dean: Where is he? Does anyone see him? Michael: I don't see him. (They all look around to find Gil. Nonny looks over to see a boy with blue hair running. It's Gil!) Nonny: There he is! (Gil runs into the sandlot with the "Beast" very close behind.) Michael: Oh, no! (Gil starts to slow down from the running. The "Beast" is able to catch up and he bits off a piece of Gil's white shirt. Gil groans. He runs past the other boys who step aside to let him through. Gil runs on to the fence and hops over it.) Gil: Aah! (Gil lands on the ground. The "Beast" rips apart a piece of the fence parts to get through the fence. Gil runs to the doghouse. This has made the fence unbalanced and it starts to fall over.) Gil: Look out! (Gil covers his face.The fence crashes on the ground and dust flies in the air. The other boys stand there looking shocked. The dust clears. Nonny is the first to start walking over followed by the others. Gil lifts up his head and looks. The "Beast" is lying under the fence whimpering. The other boys stop at the knocked over fence.) Gil: Oh, man,. Michael: Oh, man. (Nonny walks over to the fence and tries to lift it but he is not strong enough to do it.) Nonny: Come on, guys. Help me! (Everyone else is too shocked to do something. They take a step back. Nonny turns to Gil.) Nonny: Gil! Gil, help me, please! He's hurt! (Gil starts to walk over.) Nonny: Come on. I can't lift it. (Gil arrives at the fence and tosses the ball to Dean. He kneels down and helps Nonny lift the fence. They lift it up and the dog gets out. They drop the fence. Gil looks at Nonny and then at the boys. Nonny turns and sees the "Beast" is looking at him. The other boys look scared as they watch and wait for what will happen. The dog steps towards Nonny and licks his face! He then walks away to a hole. The boys follow and look into the hole. There are lots of baseballs in the hole.) Michael: Wow! Gil: Now we can play forever! (Nonny and Gil take the dog up the steps to the door and knock. The other boys are worried. Mr. Langoustine comes out and looks around.) Mr. Langoustine: Hello? Michael: This is bad. This is very bad. Nonny: Um, we... we brought your dog home. Mr. Langoustine: Bubble Puppy? How'd he get out? Michael: I'm telling you guys, we should've just turned it loose. Nonny: Um, uh, well, uh... We, uh... Gil: What happened was, we hit a baseball into your yard. We tried to get it back. Mr. Langoustine: So you're the ones that've been making all that racket? Nonny: Yes, sir. (Mr. Langoustine opens the door.) Mr. Langoustine: You get it? Nonny: Um, y-yeah. (Gil gives Nonny the ball and Nonny gives it to Mr. Langoustine.) Mr. Langoustine: Well, first time that anybody ever got the best of old Bubble Puppy. Why didn't you just knock on the door? I'd have gotten it for you. (The other boys are now mad at Michael for lying to them and they hit him and shout at him.) Michael: We got the ball back, didn't we? Dean: We almost got killed! Michael: We got the ball back. (Mr. Langoustine laughs.) Mr. Langoustine: Thanks for bringing him home. Come on in. We'll talk about this baseball. Come on. (Nonny, Gil, and Bubble Puppy go inside. Gil closes the door and they stand at the door.) Mr. Langoustine: You're in trouble, aren't you, son? Nonny: Yeah, well, uh, that was my stepdad's ball. I took it without asking. It was signed by Martin Lobster. Mr. Langoustine: Martin signed this? Nonny: Martin Joe Lobster? Yeah. Mr. Langoustine: I take it back. You're not in trouble. You're dead where you stand. (Nonny and Gil drop their heads.) Mr. Langoustine: Hold on. Hold on. (He walks over and gets a baseball out of a cabinat and goes over and sits down again.) Mr. Langoustine: Here. I'll trade ya. (Nonny and Gil walk over to him.) Gil: That's nice of you, but that ball really is signed by Martin Lobster. Mr. Langoustine: So's this one, with the rest of the 1927 Yankees. (Nonny and Gil hold the ball and look at the names.) Gil: Oh, man. Murderer's Row! Lou Gehrig! Nonny: Martin Lobster! But why would you trade? That one's all chewed up. Mr. Langoustine: I got a lot of good stuff. Look at that stuff. Besides, you need it more than I do. (Nonny goes over and looks at his stuff. One picture has him, another baseball player, and Martin Lobster.) Nonny: You knew Martin Lobster? Mr. Langoustine: Martin? I sure did. And he knew me. He was almost as great a hitter as I was. I would've broken his record, but... (Nonny walks back over to Gil.) Nonny: You went blind. Mr. Langoustine: Yep. I used to crowd the plate so the strike zone almost disappeared. (Mr. Langoustine laughs.) Mr. Langoustine: Pitchers hate that. That's the way I played 100% all the time. Baseball was life. And I was good at it, real good. And then one day, a high fast one, and pow, lights went out. (Nonny and Gil think for a moment.) Gil: I don't think we could take this ball. Mr. Langoustine: I'll tell you what. You guys come by once a week and talk baseball with me, we'll call it an even trade. (Gil and Nonny look at each other and agree. Nonny shakes Mr. Langoustine's hand) Nonny: Deal! (Scene: Nonny's house) (Nonny is in the front yard with his stepdad. His mother is watching from the door smiling. Nonny gives him something in a cloth. His stepdad removes the cloth to find the baseball that has all the names on it. He is happy.) Nonny (narrating): Even though Bill loved the Murderer's Row ball, he was still plenty mad about me having swiped his Martin Lobster autographed ball and ruining it. So I didn't feel too bad when he grounded me for a week instead of the rest of my life. Bill: Wow! (He smiles at Nonny.) (Scene: Nonny's backyard) (Nonny and his stepdad are playing catch. It's much easier for Nonny now. Nonny's mom comes outside and smiles as she watches,) Nonny (narrating): Things worked out between me and him. And from then on, I didn't have any trouble just calling him Dad all the time. We all lived together in the neighborhood for a couple of more years mostly through junior high school and every summer was great. But none of them ever came close to that first one. When one guy would move away, we never replaced him on the team with anyone else. We just kept the game going like he was still there. Bill: You're starting to hurt my hand. (Nonny smiles and his stepdad takes off his glove.) (Scene: Sandlot) (A game is going on.) Nonny (narrating): It was weird that Gil said Martin Lobster was like the Hercules of baseball, and The Beast's name ended up being Bubble Puppy. None of us could figure out what that meant, but we were all amazed by it. I kept in touch with those guys over the years, and I found out that Darius's parents shipped him off to military school. After the army, he became one of the pioneering developers of bungee jumping. Of course, we all know why. (Darius disappears as Nonny talks about him.) Nonny (narrating): Trevor, well... Trevor got really into the '60s, and no one ever saw him again. (Trevor disappears as Nonny talks about him.) Nonny (narrating): Brett and Pablo became an architect and a contractor. They started out small, designing playground equipment and prefabricated tree houses. But they became multimillionaires when they invented mini-malls. (Brett and Pablo disappear as Nonny talks about them.) Nonny (narrating): Michael grew up and married Sandy Lobster. They have 9 kids. They bought Vincent's Drugstore, and they still own it to this day. (Michael disappears as Nonny talks about him.) Nonny (narrating): Dean Godon became a professional wrestler. You know him as "The Great Hambino." (Dean disappears as Nonny talks about him.) Nonny (narrating): Goby played triple-A ball, but he never got to the majors. He owns his own business now, and he coaches a little league team that his sons play on called the Heaters. (Goby disappears as Nonny talks about him. Gil runs on the bases.) Nonny (narrating): Hercules lived to be 199 years old uh, in doggy years. I was the last one to move away. But when I did, the sandlot was still there. After Gil pickled The Beast, his reputation spread all over town. From then on, he was known as Gil "The Jet" Gordon. And the nickname stuck with him for the rest of his life. (Scene: Baseball stadium) (It is now 30 years later again. Nonny is the annoucer of a game that Gil is playing in.) Nonny: Now pinch running for the Bubbletucky Guppies, Gil "The Jet" Gordon! (In Nonny's office he has the 3 baseballs. His stepdad's chewed up one, the one with all the names onit, and the replacement baseball. Nonny is also wearing his old baseball hat that Gil had told him to put in his fireplace. He also has a lot of Mr. Langoustine's things) Nonny: It is the clutch situation of the season. They say The Jet's lost a step or two, but I wouldn't be surprised to see some fireworks here. The Jet's got a suicide lead and... (Gil runs for home base.) Nonny: And there he goes! He's stealing home! I don't believe it! (The crowd cheers.) Nonny: He's stealing home! He's stealing home, and they don't see him! The pitch! (Gil slides onto home base and he is safe!) Nonny: He's hit the dirt! He's safe! Safe! I don't believe it! The Jet stole home! The Jet stole home! (Everyone cheers and the team lifts up Gil. They go the dugout. Gil stays behind and gives Nonny a thumbs up. Nonny smiles and gives him a thumbs up back. Nonny sits back in his chair and smiles. He looks over at the picture of him and his friends as kids as he remembers that summer.) The End! Recap The boys all arrive at the sandlot. Gil has P.F. Flyers which are shoes that are sure to make kids run faster. Gil goes over the fence and gets the ball. The "Beast" breaks free of his chain and chases Gil through a movie theater, a park festival, and the pool area. The rest of the boys follow them. When they all arrive at the sandlot, Gil goes over the fence. The "Beast" goes through the fence and the fence falls on him. Nonny and Gil free the dog and it's revealed that there are lots of baseballs there. They go to Mr. Langoustine to tell him what happened which is also revealed that the legend is fake and Michael was lying. Mr. Langoustine is really a nice guy who has met Martin Lobster and has lots of baseball stuff. He also has a baseball with autographs from the 1927 Yankees. He gives them that ball and every week they will visit him to talk about baseball as a fair trade. Nonny's stepdad is happy with the new baseball but grounds Nonny for a week for snatching his baseball and using it. They both work things out with each other and it's easy for him to call his stepdad "Dad." For the next few years they stay in the neighborhood. Eventually, the boys one by one move away and grow up. Darius goes in the military school. After the army, he becomes one of the developers of bungee jumping. Trevor got into the 60's and nobody ever saw him again. Brett and Pablo become an architect and a contractor and invent mini-malls. Michael marries Sandy and they have 9 kids. They buy the drugstore where they got baseballs from. Dean becomes a wreslter. Goby plays tripe-1 baseball and doesn' make it into any majors but his kids play on a little league team called the Heaters. Bubble Puppy lives to 199 years old (in dog years.) Gil plays on the Bubbletucky Guppies and Nonny becomes the annoucer for the games. In the present, Gil manages to steal home and win a game. He gives a thumbs up to Nonny who also returns him a thumbs up smiling at his best friend. Category:Stories